Oh My Manager!
by xandraxu
Summary: Kakashi tidak tanggung – tanggung untuk meminta Sakura menggantikannya sebagai manager Uchiha Sasuke dengan alasan akan meneruskan studinya di luar negri selama empat tahun lamanya. Mengingat Sakura sendiri juga mantan manager Yamanaka Ino. Sakura si ceroboh, mau tak mau akan berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, aktor tampan yang sangat perfeksionis dalam segala hal. #ChapterPercobaan


A/N : Hi! Well, aku baru pertama nulis di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya. Tolong untuk meninggalkan review setelah membaca, terutama kalian para _siders_. Sekian, Sankyuu and Happy Reading.

Warning : Modern AU, OOC, Typotrap, No Bash, Jika terdapat kesamaan alur maka itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka, DLDR!

* * *

 **Naruto belongs to** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **Oh My Manager** **! is the origin story from xandraxu**

I don't take any profit from this project, it's just my hobby

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

 _From : handsomeandbrave_kakashi_

 _To : harunosakura28_

 _Sakura,_

 _Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Apa kau punya waktu senggang setelah jam kerja? Aku ke rumah untuk membahas masalah ini. Salam untuk okaa-sama. See u..._

Sakura, Haruno Sakura tepatnya kembali membuka kotak masuk _e-mail_ dari Kakashi, sepupu angkatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Guratan di dahinya mulai terbentuk setelah matanya selesai memindai beberapa kata yang terproyeksi di layar ponselnya. Ia mendengus kesal seraya menyambar salah satu majalah fashion komersial dari tumpukan majalah lain di atas sebuah meja kaca dihadapannya. Yah, itu semua milik Ino, bukan miliknya. 'Pertunangan kontroversial ini dibatalkan, mengapa demikian?' judul berita utama edisi minggu lalu terpampang jelas pada sampul majalah. Beserta sebuah _image_ yang menggambarkan pasangan yang dimaksud sebagai pemanis berita. Kemudian Sakura membaca sedikit isi berita tersebut. Dihadapannya, Yamanaka Ino tengah merancang busana model yang saat ini menjadi tren fashion di Jepang. Rencananya akan dipakai oleh model terkenal, Konan di ajang bergengsi, 'Tokyo Girls Collection'.

"Heh... Ino, pria ini Uchiha Sasuke bukan?" Sakura menunjukkan sang pria dari pasangan yang dimuat dalam majalah. Ino melirik sekilas dari rancangan busananya. Ia menyipitkan matanya guna memperjelas fokusnya pada _image_ yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Kemudian, ia menatap tajam pada teman yang tak bersalahnya itu.

"Yah, itu Uchiha si aktor tampan sejagat Tokyo." Ino meletakkan buku sketsa dan penanya di meja, lalu menghela nafas seraya menyambar earl grey tea di meja. Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan Ino, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sepatah kata, Ino sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Rumor mengatakan pertunangan mereka dibatalkan karena orang tua dari pihak perempuan tidak merestui."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya dan hampir membuka mulutnya ketika Ino lebih cepat memotong perkataannya (lagi). "Padahal, pria itu bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna. Tampan, kaya dan sangat berkharismatik. Bodoh! Apalagi yang kurang dari Uchiha Sasuke. Jika aku jadi orang tua perempuan itu, aku akan sangat merestuinya." Ino meletakkan cangkir earl grey tea setelah menyesapnya dan kembali mengambil buku sketsa. Ia memandang buku itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan 'apalagi yang harus ditambahkan?'.

Sakura hendak bicara lagi. Ketika ia hampir bersuara, tiba – tiba saja gagasan itu hilang dari memori otaknya. Ya ampun, setelah Ino memotong perkataannya, mendadak dirinya mengalami amnesia. Sakura meletakkan majalah itu kembali pada tempatnya. Ino masih fokus dengan sketsanya. Ino tentu tahu benar tentang aktris aktor diluar sana berkat profesi yang sempat disandangnya dulu. Seorang model pasti kerap bertemu dengan banyak _public figure,_ apalagi Ino adalah (mantan) model terkenal dan beberapa kali memenangkan kontes model 'Tokyo Girls Collection'. Bahkan Sakura diminta untuk menjadi managernya selama tujuh tahun berkarier. Akan tetapi, kini ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan meneruskan hobi desainnya. Tiba – tiba mata Sakura melebar ketika sesuatu melintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Ino, kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Siapa? Uchiha?" Sakura mengangguk. "Yah, kami sempat bertemu saat pesta pernikahan Rin dengan Obito. Kebetulan saja, Obito itu salah satu dari kerabat keluarganya dan kami, ah maksudku aku dan Obito kenal dekat dengannya. Dengar, saat aku berbicara dengannya, cara bicaranya santun dan sangat formal. Auranya sangat terasa jika kau berada di sekitarnya. Jika dilihat lebih dalam, Uchiha Sasuke sangat perfeksionis dan menuntut kesempurnaan." Ino sedikit berbisik pada tiga kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Bakat membaca karekter orang dari cara bicara dan penampilannya tak luput hilang darinya setelah empat tahun menempuh pendidikan psikologi. Tetapi, Profesi Ino sekarang ini sangat melenceng jauh dari perkiraan prospek kerja di prodi perkuliahan yang ditempuhnya. Mereka hidup di zaman dimana uang memperbudak manusia. Menjadi model ternyata lebih banyak menghasilkan daripada berprofesi sebagai psikiater yang belum tentu jelas pekerjaannya.

Bicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura kembali ingat mengenai alasan ia bertanya sekaligus mencari tahu tentang pria ini melalui Ino sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Kakashi benar – benar merepotkan. Bisa – bisanya ia menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada Sakura, si ceroboh. Seharusnya, Kakashi mencari orang yang lebih profesional daripada dirinya untuk menggantikan pekerjaan berat ini sebelum perjaka tua itu meneruskan studi di USA. Ah, merepotkan. Sakura menepuk dahinya karena terlalu memikirkan mandat dari Kakashi. Diambilnya secangkir earl grey tea yang hampir dingin untuk merelaksasikan ketegangan yang sedari tadi menggerayangi kepalanya.

"Bagaimana caraku menghadapi orang sepertinya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanpa sadar, Sakura bergumam pelan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa harapan. Meskipun pelan, gumamannya itu tetap tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Ino.

"Apa maksudmu menghadapi orang sepertinya? Memangnya kau akan bertemu dengan Uchiha, hm?" skakmat! Pertanyaan sepele Ino pasti akan membuat Sakura mau tak mau membeberkan semua isi benaknya. Baiklah, tak ada gunanya mengelak. Yamanaka yang satu ini benar – benar gigih jika rasa penasaran menghinggapinya.

.

 _Flashback on_

Malam itu hujan deras melanda kota metropolitan Tokyo. Sakura baru saja pulang dari kantor menggantikan ibunya yang sakit. Ia membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya. Didapatinya, tiga pesan masuk dan satu e mail masuk, semuanya dari Kakashi. Tunggu, ada apa gerangan Kakashi datang ke rumahnya meminta bantuan secara tiba – tiba seperti ini, pikirnya setelah memindai beberapa kalimat dari semua pesan masuk. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat yang merupakan waktu standar pulang kerja. Jika begitu, Kakashi pasti akan menggedor – gedor pintu rumahnya sebentar lagi. Kendati hujan sekalipun.

Ketika sedang menyiapkan suguhan, suara berisik datang dari depan pintu utama. Segera saja Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghentikan suara berisik itu sebelum ibunya yang sedang sakit terbangun. "Tunggu sebentar!" dibukanya pintu rumah utama dan menampilkan sesosok jangkung dengan rambut basah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kakashi segera melenggang masuk ketika pintu rumah Sakura terbuka, tanpa sadar ia telah memercikkan sedikit air hujan pada baju yang Sakura kenakan. Segera saja ia melemparkan _death glare_ pada sepupu angkatnya karena bajunya yang basah. Namun, sepertinya Kakashi punya cara untuk mengantisipasi keadaan seperti ini. Ia mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat pada gadis berambut pink itu untuk mengambilkan handuk. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mendecih kesal sembari mencari barang yang dimintanya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan sampai repot – repot mendatangi rumahku?" Sakura menukar handuk kering dengan sweater basah yang tadi dikenakan Kakashi, lalu menggantungnya di dekat lemari kaca.

"Begini..." ucapan Kakashi terhenti ketika dirinya belum selesai mengeringkan badan basahnya. "Sakura, berhubung aku akan melanjutkan studi manajemen di USA. Aku ingin memintamu menggantikanku sebagai manager Uchiha Sasuke. Ku harap kau tidak akan keberatan dengan hal ini. Kau pasti tentu mengetahui aktor kaya itu bukan? Setidaknya kau harus mengetahui orang ini walaupun dirimu menjadi sangat kolot mengenai dunia entertainment setelah mangkir dari pekerjaan lamamu. Bukankah Yamanaka Ino mengenalnya? Kau bisa bertanya apapun dengannya, Sakura." sepupunya ini terlihat sangat serius bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura lekat – lekat. Tetapi, respon Sakura sangat berbanding terbalik. Tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi Kakashi.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu? Yang benar saja." Sakura tertawa getir. Menjadi manager Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Memangnya bisa apa dia? Menjadi manager Ino saja sudah mendapati rentetan permasalahan dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun. Lalu apalagi ini? Uchiha Sasuke jelas lebih tinggi kelasnya dibandingkan dengan Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya ampun. Aku bahkan sudah menjelaskannya panjang lebar beberapa menit yang lalu dan inikah respon bodoh yang ku dapat? Kau ini sama seperti Haruno Sakura yang sebelum – sebelumnya, masih saja bodoh dan lamban." Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa seraya melepas maskernya, sehingga terlihatlah wajah tampannya. Sampai saat ini bahkan Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa sepupunya tetap mempertahankan statusnya sebagai perjaka tua, padahal tampang Kakashi nyaris sama kelasnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah, terlepas dari hal itu, pada akhirnya dengan sangat berat hati, Sakura menerima permohonan Kakashi setelah Kakashi masih saja bersikeras dengan permohonannya. Padahal dirinya nyaris diusir oleh Sakura pada malam itu.

 _Flaschback off_

 _._

"Begitulah seorang Kakashi. Mau tak mau aku harus menerima sebuah kenyataan yang sulit." Sakura menatap hampa pada sahabat sekaligus mantan atasannya dulu. Perubahan air mukanya terlihat kentara hingga membuat gadis pirang berdarah campuran Skandinavia – Jepang ini mengiba.

Tangan Ino terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Sakura. "Sakura, di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat kau lalui. Semua hal dan perkara memiliki jalan keluarnya masing – masing, meskipun itu sulit, meskipun kau harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri. Tapi, percayalah Sakura, di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang mustahil. Aku akan terus di belakangmu untuk mendukungmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakanlah. Ingat saat dulu, kau membantu karirku dari titik nol sampai pada titik puncaknya. Hitung – hitung aku berhutang budi padamu." Kemudian Ino memeluk sayang sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih Ino, Terima kasih sangat. Kau dapat diandalkan, selalu. Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali setelah mengantarkan Kakashi menuju bandara Haneda."

* * *

Malam itu malam yang sama seperti saat Kakashi datang ke rumahnya. Setelah mengantar kepergian Kakashi untuk menempuh studi luar negrinya, Sakura dijadwalkan akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dibawah guyuran hujan, ia memacu mobilnya menuju ke restoran Hakushu di distrik pemuda, Shibuya. Shibuya cukup ramai pada malam hari sehingga mengharuskan Sakura untuk mengurangi laju kendaraannya. Berhubung hari ini adalah sabtu malam tidak heran jika lalu lintas malam ini cukup padat. Restoran Hakushu pasti akan ramai pengunjung. Mungkin jika dirasa – rasa, Sasuke akan memesan tempat VVIP untuk mereka. Terdengar seperti kencan, tetapi bagi Sakura hal ini seperti akan menghadapi eksekusi mati saja.

Sakura membenahi rambut pinknya sebelum ia memasuki restoran. Baru beberapa langkah saja kakinya terasa seperti jeli. Telapak tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Hey, sebeginikah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum diketahui kepribadian aslinya. Jika memang Uchiha satu ini sangat memancarkan aura yang kuat, tapi ini hanyalah menurut pendapat orang. Hal ini bisa jadi berbeda dengan sudut pandang Sakura sendiri. _Mindset_ diri sendiri lah yang telah menciptakan ketakutan tersebut. Sakura berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menarik napas sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran. Mata _emerald_ -nya memindai seluruh sudut ruangan mencari sosok yang menantinya (mungkin). Tetapi nihil, ia tak dapat menemukan sosok itu. Ah, mungkin saja dirinya yang lebih cepat. Menyadari hal itu senyum Sakura terkembang karena masih ada sedikit waktu untuk bersiap sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura segera mencari tempat yang kosong sembari menunggu kedatangan pria itu, sebelum ia lebih cepat untuk menyadari bahwa ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Seketika ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi jangkung berbalut mantel navy yang terlihat sedikit... tidak, sangat... 'mahal(?)'.

'UCHIHA SASUKE!'

Sorot mata _onyx_ itu berhasil menembus jauh ke dalam jiwa Sakura. Ternyata perkataan orang – orang itu benar – benar menunjukkan fakta yang sebenarnya. Hanya berada dekat dengannya, seseorang akan merasakan aura kuat yang memancar. Terlebih lagi, pergelangan tangan Sakura tak kunjung dilepaskannya. Napas Sakura tercekat, mendadak ia lupa caranya untuk bernapas. Matanya secara otomatis terbelalak dan Sakura tak dapat mengelakkannya.

"Haruno Sakura?" apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Sakura mendadak tuli. Entah _mindset_ -nya yang membuat entah riuh suara berisik di dalam restoran. Belum sempat Sakura mencicit sepatah kata, pria itu lebih dulu menariknya keluar restoran. Langkahnya yang cepat membuat Sakura sedikit terseok saat berjalan. Hingga tiba tepat di depat mobil Sakura, Sasuke merogoh paksa isi tas yang dibawa Sakura. Ia menemukan kunci mobilnya dan membuka pengaman. Sakura hanya terdiam seolah bertanya – tanya apa maksudnya ini.

"Cepat masuk, tunggu apa lagi!" perintahnya dengan elegan. Sakura segera menuruti perintah calon tuannya tersebut. Tetapi, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan pria misterius ini. Benaknya terus bertanya – tanya, tetapi Sakura tak dapat merealisasikannya. Langit malam ini seolah menertawai dirinya. Sementara, pria di sebelahnya ini terus melajukan mobilnya menuju distrik Shinjuku.

Setelah beberapa meter menempuh jarak, pada akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan tujuan daripada pria ini.

"Kita akan kemana?" dengan susah payah Sakura menjaga suaranya agar tidak gagap.

"Apartemen. Kau akan menginap malam ini." sungguh? Kali ini apa Sakura tidak salah dengar? Apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke padanya? Membawa seorang perempuan ke dalam apartemennya sendiri, bukankah ada tujuan yang terselubung dari ini semua? Bagaimana jika ini adalah sebuah jebakan yang memang sengaja dibuat dengan campur tangan Kakashi? Bagaimana jika pria ini melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak? Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah... 'Bagaimana jika dirinya akan dijadikan pelampiasan atas batalnya pertunangan mereka?' Semua pikiran negatif telah menguasai seluruh akal sehat Sakura. Seketika degup jantungnya lebih cepat daripada saat berada di restoran tadi. Terlintas ide bodoh untuk melarikan diri dari jebakan berskenario ini, persetan dengan mobil miliknya. Tetapi hal itu sangat mustahil, mengingat mereka sekarang tengah melaju di jalanan bebas hambatan. Tidak! Seharusnya Sakura memang tak usah repot – repot menerima permohonan Kakashi. Kali ini Sakura pasti akan menyesalinya. Penyesalan teramat berat dalam hidupnya. Kakashi bodoh, Sakura berani bersumpah jika ia bertemu Kakashi nantinya, ia akan mengebiri perjaka tua itu dan membiarkannya mati dalam keadaan suram.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Emm...

Finally, FF ini sudah lama aku rencanakan dan akhirnya terpublish. Chapter pertama ini hanyalah chapter percobaan untuk melihat seberapa antusiasnya para reader di fandom ini. Well, chapter selanjutnya akan ku update kilat setelah UN SMA. Terima Kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^^

See u soon...

* * *

 **Attention : Ada pengumuman mengenai kelanjutan FF ini, cek bio! ^^**

Regards,

xandra xu


End file.
